In general, a tire monitor is installed in a tire for detecting the using conditions including information such as a tire pressure and a tire temperature status of the tire, and further transmitting the information to a console or a monitor of a car via wireless transmissions, so that a driver can control the use conditions of the tire to reduce the probability of accidents.
In the monitor, a set of parameter format comprised of various different parameters (such as the characteristics including pressure, temperature, verification code, or communication format) is used for representing the format setting of the monitor and its transmitted signal, and each parameter has a condition value for defining the parameter. However, the control programs of the monitor and the console or monitor of the car must be compatible. Unfortunately, there are various different models of cars and various brands of the consoles or monitors of these cars and different and model numbers are introduced from time to time, so that the monitor usually stores a large number of parameters and condition values. Particularly, the after-sale service market of the tire pressure monitor and the original manufacturer substitute part market usually have to modify or update the parameters and condition values in the monitor according to the actual control program of a console or a monitor of a corresponding car model, before they can replace the old monitor with a new one.
However, the conventional monitor generally has plural sets of parameter formats stored therein and provided for users to select and use, and the monitors of this sort require more memory spaces and the parameter format included in the conventional monitor may not be applicable for the practical use. As a result, such monitors cannot be used since there is no way of writing in data. Another conventional monitor as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,518,495B2 allows users to write in a brand new parameter format to fit various different car models and their consoles or monitors, but it is necessary to update the whole set of parameter formats for each time of use of the monitor, and the conventional monitor cannot update parameters with differences, thus having a drawback of consuming much setup time.